weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WNEM-TV
'''WNEM-TV, ch. 5, (branded as TV 5) is the CBS-affiliated TV station for Mid-Michigan that is licensed to Bay City. It's transmitter is located on Becker Road in Indiantown. Owned by the Meredith Corporation, the station has studios on North Franklin Street in downtown Saginaw. Syndicated programming on WNEM-TV includes: Jeopardy!, Wheel of Fortune, The Oprah Winfrey Show, Dr. Phil & The Tyra Banks Show. The station operates the area's MyNetworkTV affiliate on it's 2nd DT subchannel, known on-air as My 5. DTV WNEM-TV broadcasts on DT ch. 22 with the following subchannels WNEM-DT3: March Madness Xtra Every March since WNEM-DT began operations, WNEM temporarily activates a 3rd DT subchannel used for additional NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament games. Standby title cards with a loop of the game schedules on both the regular WNEM-TV & DT3 are shown between games. Many CBS affiliates also provide "March Madness" games on their subchannels. Analog-to-DT conversion After the analog TV shutdown on June 12 2009, WNEM-TV will remain on it's current pre-transition ch. # 22, using PSIP to display it's virtual ch. as 5. History WNEM-TV was founded by the Northeastern Michigan Corporation (hence it's call letters) on February 16, 1954 as a NBC affiliate. Originally, it's main studios were located @ Bishop International Airport in Flint with auxiliary studios in it's city of license, Bay City. In the 1960s, it moved it's main studios to the transmitter site in Indiantown, an unincorporated community just east of Saginaw. During it's 1st 4 years, WNEM-TV had a secondary affiliation with ABC, sharing programming from that network with WKNX-TV ch. 57 (now WEYI-TV, ch. 25) until 1958 when WJRT-TV signed on & took the affiliation. WNEM-TV also aired programming from DuMont until that network dissolved. Gerity bought WNEM-TV in the late-1950s & sold it to Meredith Corporation in 1969. In the mid-1980s, the station moved it's primary studios to their current location in downtown Saginaw. Today, the Becker Road complex is home to Delta College's Buena Vista Campus in addition to WNEM-TV's transmitter. By the late-1980s, mirroring a trend in many other TV markets, WNEM-TV was the dominant station in Mid-Michigan. On January 16 1995, WNEM-TV & WEYI swapped networks & WNEM-TV became a CBS affiliate. This move came because Detroit's longtime CBS affiliate, WJBK had switched to FOX. CBS was unable to get WXYZ-TV or WDIV-TV to switch networks. Eventually, CBS landed on WGPR-TV (now WWJ-TV), which didn't have an adequate signal to much of the Detroit market until a signal upgrade in 1999. In the meantime, the outer parts of the market relied on WNEM-TV, WLNS-TV in Lansing & WTOL in Toledo, Ohio for CBS programming. WNEM-TV's city-grade signal reaches Lapeer County, with a grade B signal in St. Clair County, northern Oakland County & extreme northern Macomb County, as well as Sarnia, Ontario. Also on January 16 1995, WNEM-TV gained secondary affiliation with both UPN & The WB & aired programming from the 2 networks late @ night. The station relinquished the secondary WB affiliation in the early-2000s to WBSF. WNEM-TV dropped CBS' daytime soap opera Guiding Light in 1996 due to low ratings making it 1 of 2 CBS stations in the nation that do not carry the program (the other is KOVR in Sacramento, California). WNEM-TV has also televised 3 home games of the local OHL hockey team, the Saginaw Spirit. The station is an affiliate of the Detroit Lions Television Network which airs pre-season games as well as the weekly syndicated show The Ford Lions Report during the regular season. News operation According to Nielsen ratings, WNEM-TV still has the highest-rated news operation in Mid-Michigan. Since April 24 2006, the station has been producing a nightly 10:00 newscast on FOX affiliate WSMH. This practice is possible because of a news share agreement between the 2 stations. On Monday nights during the 10:00 broadcast, the "Fugitive Files" segment airs. In addition, WNEM-TV produces news segments for sister radio station WNEM-AM 1250. The station operates a Genesee County Bureau @ the Wade Trim Building on Saginaw Street in downtown Flint. The Genesee County Bureau was in Gateway Center in Mundy Township until December 2008. WNEM-TV broadcasts it's local public affairs show Better Mid-Michigan on weekday mornings @ 9. It's repeated on "My 5" @ 6 PM On weekday mornings, WNEM-DT2 airs the nationally syndicated morning show, The Daily Buzz, from 6-9. During the week, that station broadcasts a newscast @ 4 PM This production is known as My 5 News @ 4 & can be viewed live on WNEM-TV's website. "My 5" also rebroadcasts WNEM-TV's weeknight 6:00 newscast @ 7. The station operates their own weather radar. Known as "First Warn 5 Doppler", it can be seen via live streaming video on WNEM-TV's website. News team Anchors *Craig McMorris - TV 5 News This Morning & reporter *Jocelyn Connell - TV 5 News This Morning & @ Noon **''Better Mid-Michigan'' co-host *Bill Walsh - My 5 News @ 4 (WNEM-DT2) & TV 5 News @ 10 (WSMH) **reporter *Erica Donerson - My 5 News @ 4 (WNEM-DT2), TV 5 News @ 5:30 (WNEM) & 10 (WSMH) *Sam Merrill - TV 5 News @ 5, 6 & 11 *Katie O'Mara - TV 5 News @ 5, 5:30, 6 & 11 **"Buckle Your Baby" spokesperson *Adrienne Broaddus - TV 5 News This Morning Weekend & reporter *Amy Andrews - TV 5 News Weekend Evenings & reporter First Warn 5 Meteorologists *Darrin Bradley - TV 5 News @ 5, 5:30, 6, 10 & 11 (Chief) *Chris Gloninger (Certified Broadcast Meteorologist) - My 5 News @ 4 (WNEM-DT2) *Mike Cameron (Certified Broadcast Meteorologist) - TV 5 News This Morning & @ Noon **''Better Mid-Michigan'' co-host *Cindy Althoff - TV 5 News Weekends *Eric Jylha - fill-in & reporter Sports *Scot Johnson - TV 5 News @ 6, 10 (WSMH) & 11 (Sports Director) **host of Sports Extra *Jason Fielder - weekend evenings & sports reporter *Darryl Sellers - sports reporter & fill-in sports anchor Reporters *Kim Russell - Genesee County Bureau *Bill Walsh *Brian Wood *Jay Brandow *Julie Banovic *Adrienne Broaddus *Randy Wimbley External links *TV 5 News' Website *WNEM-DT2 My 5's Website *WSMH FOX 66's Website